


Bright

by mika0609



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika0609/pseuds/mika0609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Note:I suddenly had an urge to write. This was originally suppose to be a short sweet fic for Asami-sama but ended up like this. I still think it’s sweet though ^_^. This is my first time writing and I’m not so sure about this. Comments are welcome. Thank you again. Self beta. Pure pluff ahead!
> 
> Written for the Asami Birthday contest 2013
> 
> Cross post to ClubSion: http://club-sion.livejournal.com/1386893.html

“..and most of the holdings from Thailand and Malaysia will be finish by the end of the month. The paperwork will be delivered on your desk tomorrow Asami-sama. All the shipments will be delivered to the Murasaki group on the thirteenth and..”

“Are you sure those bastards won’t screw up this time?”

 

Kirishima had to raise his eyes from his blackberry before answering his employer, “Hai Asami-sama. They surely learned their lesson.”

Asami smirked at the remembrance of the lesson he gave Murasaki and his man just a couple of days ago. Kirishima saw the smirk and suddenly had to fidget with his glasses and phone. Remembering the reason why and how Murasaki had to be hospitalized for the next month had not been a very good memory for him. Still, Murasaki and his men had been lucky bastards; Asami-sama had been on a very good mood that day after a particularly short phone call from a certain photographer named Takaba Akihito asking him for some homecoming chocolate treat. In the end Asami-sama decided to only cut off some of their fingers and give the group a little beating instead of his original plan to cut off their heads all together.

Sigh, he really needed to distract himself with numbers again. “They also agreed to give 45% of their overall profits to us for letting them use our trade routes. Would you prefer to ask for a bigger amount Asami-sama?”

“Let them be, I’m sure they’re still having a hard time counting those number with their fingers”. Another smirked. “Have Iruka checked on them a week before the deadline.” “Of course Asami-sama.”

 

They had just come back from a seven days business trip abroad visiting Asami’s ever expanding empire; meeting Murasaki and his group being the highlight of the whole week. They were now driving slowly on the streets of Tokyo form the airport towards Asami-sama’s condo. Asami was smoking on the far end of the limo.

“And how is he?”

Ah, the question Kirishima had been waiting for the whole night, of course. These days Asami-sama cannot seem go on without knowing what his little kitten is up to. Kirsihima took out an envelope containing photos of the kid from his brief case and passed it on to his boss.

“He had a photo-shoot for an advertising campaign this morning and went out drinking with his friends this evening. Kato drove him straight home Asami-sama. He, ah, he was too drunk to walk by himself”. “Drunk again? Hmmn, that kid really doesn’t learn.” Another smirk graced Asami-sama’s face, but this time Kirishima saw the difference from all the other smirks his employer usually sports. This one had a more pleasant feel to it. He even dare say that this one is a genuine smile that he only saw whenever Takaba Akihito is involved. He really had to give it up to the kid. He had been able to stay long enough with Asami-sama to know the effect the boy had on his boss. He is always surprised by what Asami-sama is willing to do for the boy, even so more surprised with what his boss did to retrieve the kid from Feilong.

“Kirishima, what are you thinking?”. Asami’s voiced broke his little epiphany.

“I’m sorry Asami-sama, just that Takaba Akihito, um.. he..”

Smile. “He truly is something isn’t he?”

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

Kirishima can only smile back Takaba Akihito seems to balance out the evil in Asami-sama. A little ray of light in a world of darkness, so little and yet so very significant. Just the right amount of light for his all-so-evil employer. Kirishima can see it now as the lights of Tokyo shines on Asami-sama’s face, the little changes in Asami-sama since the boy had come in their lives. He can see a new flicker of light in the cold eyes of his employer. Some hint of happiness on that stoic face.

“Kirishima, change of plans, how about we pay Nakamura-sensei a little visit?”

 

\-------

“Ah! Asami-sama, it’s the middle of the night. I was a little surprised about the call Kei made earlier. Come in, come-in, what can I do for you?” It was indeed the middle of the night and Kirishima expected the old man to be asleep by the time he called. Nakamura sensei is an 80 year old Japanese Horishi that still uses Tebori as his tattooing technique. Asami-sama had known the man from when he was still in University.

Asami stub out his cigarette and before walking inside the old man’s little shop. “Sensei, I think I’ll take that offer you gave me before.” The old man’s smile was blinding “Ofcourse, Asami sama”.

\----

 

It was the wee hours of the morning when Kirishima and Asami left Nakamura sensei’s shop. They were inside the limo and Asami-sama was busy smoking on the far end of the car. He was currently shirtless. Even after 15 years of being with his boss, Kirishima is still surprised by the decisions Asami-sama sometimes has. What caused such a request was beyond Kirishima. He only dutifully waited as his boss sat on the old man’s tatami floor and waited ‘till the old man to finish his masterpiece.

The tattoo, from what Kirishima can see is a combination of a sun and moon. It was inked on his boss’ stomach, directly on the spot around the belly button with the sun’s bottom rays ending directly above Asami-sama’s *gruffudd region. Nakamura sensei only used black inked as requested by Asami-sama. Nakamura sensei first drew the outline of a half moon and later proceeded to fill the outline with complete black ink. The process of inking the traditional way seemed more painful from what Kirishima can see and yet his boss’ face remained as stoic as ever. Then old man then started the sun on the tattoo and placed it directly above the moon almost as if engulfing the whole moon. The sun had so many swirling rays. The bottom ray of the sun was extended until just above his boss’ penis.

Kirishima had his eyebrows in a straight line, trying to figure out what the tattoo mean. Asami, unbeknown to Kirishima, was silently watching him from the corner of his eyes. He can clearly see what Kirishima had been thinking about and without being asked, answered his secretary’s unspoken question.

 

“Kirishima, didn't you know ‘Akihito’ means bright?"

“No Asami-sama.”

“Hmmn, thought so. Now how about giving those chocolates to Akihito?”

The dutiful secretary settled back comfortably on his seat.

____________________________

 

 

 

NOtes:

Horishi (彫り師, 彫物師): a tattoo artist.

Tebori (手彫り, literally to carve by hand): describes the technique of tattooing by hand.

Gruffudd: triangle area of the man that cuts down towards the penis.

 

Akihito's name is of Japanese origin that simply means BRIGHT I decided to let Asami have a tattoo of a sun and moon in this fic. 

I was originally suppose to give Asami some japnese letters as his tattoo but decided not to. I know that this design is has too much detail and somehow doesn't suit Asami's aura but I think that he needs a change too ^_^


End file.
